


Creeping in the Closet

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voyeurism, from the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Steve’s plan was to get back at Sam for saying he didn't know how to have fun. The best way to do that in his opinion was to hide in the man’s closet and scare him. That’s fun, right?So he doesn't know how to tell you it ends up with him watching Sam masturbate from the closet. He really doesn't.





	Creeping in the Closet

Steve’s plan was to get back at Sam for saying he didn't know how to have fun. The best way to do that in his opinion was to hide in the man’s closet and scare him. That’s fun, right? 

Crouching low in the man’s closet, Steve can hardly contain his nervous excitement to scare the shit out of the best friend he may or may not have the biggest crush on. Jury’s still out on that one.

The bedroom door opens and Sam walks in. Steve waits for him to get comfortable or come closer to the closet. Except he doesn’t. 

Instead Steve watches Sam unbuckle his belt and slip it out of his pants, dropping it carelessly somewhere onto the floor. He quickly follows this by unbuttoning and unzipping his fly, shoving his pants down to his knees before dropping back onto the bed with a sigh. 

Steve swallows, he’s pretty sure he shouldn’t be seeing this. He should probably get out now before anything more damning happens. His hand inches forward for the door handle, but Steve freezes at what he sees next through the slits of the closet door.

Sam tips his head back with a groan as his hand slips into his briefs and draws out his cock. Steve covers his mouth with his hands in order not to make his sound as he watches, hopelessly mesmerized. Sam’s cock is dark, and barely peeks above his hand, but grows as he strokes it until it’s big enough to reach just an inch past his navel. 

Sam pulls on his cock slowly, twisting his grip when he reaches the head, and letting out the most filthy groan Steve’s ever heard as he does. 

He shifts on his knees at the erection pushing incessantly at his fly, and his hand is hesitant as it reaches down and undoes his jeans. Steve tells himself it’s just to relieve the pressure even as he leans closer to the door to get a better look.

Sam’s sped up now, but only marginally. He lays back against the bed and a moan leaves his lips, the sound making every hair of Steve’s stand on end. He swallows and gives up the fight, freeing his own hardened dick. Steve bites his fist, moaning as he gives himself one long stroke. He keeps his eyes open and leans against the closet door, watching Sam’s every move as he fists his own cock. 

Sam groans and arches up into his hand, reaching another down to squeeze his balls in his palm. Steve presses his forehead to the wooden door and bites his lip as he whines at the sight, pushing his hips up into his hand. 

When Sam starts to gasp on the bed Steve whimpers and jerks himself faster, his hips twitching into his hand. Outside the closet Sam squeezes his eyes shut and comes with a low, deep groan. Steve gasps silently, pressing his thumb into the slit of his cock before coming with a high moan. 

He closes his eyes and rests back against his heels, panting with his head down. And then the closet door opens and light floods the closet. Shit.

Steve looks up into Sam’s confused face and winces apologetically.

“Steve? Did you-what are you...Explain.” Sam says, crossing his arms.

Steve grimaces and takes his hand off his dick as he starts to say, “My intentions were innocent, I promise. At least, they were at first. I just meant to scare you. Y’know, as payback from you saying I didn't know how to have fun yesterday. I had  _ no  _ idea that you would...do...that. And I also didn't think I’d join in...I’m sorry?” 

“Does this mean you like me or was that more of a platonic one-sided mutual masturabation thing?” Sam asks, frowning. 

“I…” Steve sighs, “do like you, Sam. I just kind of wish you wouldn’t have found out this way.” 

Sam shakes his head down at him before smirking and jerking his head up, “C’mon, man get up. I’m not mad at you, I  _ guess _ . But my plan was to jerk one out and then take a nap, so I’ll forgive you if you take that nap with me.” 

Steve smiles and takes the hand Sam offers, pulling himself up to his feet. “I think I can do that.” 


End file.
